Realities crossed:Another Avenger
by Lord224
Summary: If Aizen can't have the world then no one can. Billions of years later a black cube is found and the world is changed again. And if having 1 god is bad enough now another god... P.S. None of the ideas from these universes are my own. they belong to their respective creators.
1. Chapter 1: Apocalypse

Chapter 1: Apocalypse

He was floating. Floating in nothingness was not the way he expected his life to end.

That bastard Aizen decided if he couldn't possess the hogyoku then no one could. As I fought him I was able to knock it from the centre of his chest. Suddenly gargantas everywhere opened up and drew massive amounts of reishi into Hueco Mundo. Suddenly all the collected reishi was compacted into a single point causing it to explode violently obliterating all 3 know dimensions.

As I was gathering reishi at the time while everyone else was resting or healing I was able to survive dimensional collapse. Now I just float hear waiting for the end.

"How would you like another chance?" another voice whispered in the dark

I opened my eyes and started to rotate in the weightless nothingness with small controlled bursts of reishi. Even by bringing up my reiatsu to make myself glow I could still see nothing.

"Who's out there?" I call hoping the voice is not just my imagination.

Suddenly a form of white light phased into existence. After spending so much time in the dark I shielded my eyes from this new light in front of me. After my eyes adjusted slightly I was able to take a look at the being. The only definitive feature about him was that he was humanoid. There were other features to describe it just humanoid and glowing white.

"Who the hell are you?" I said whilst reaching for my sword others thought was giant on my back.

"Relax I mean you no harm, and for who I am, I am the person who can give you a second chance." It stated calmly.

Slowly I moved my hand away from my sword and floated closer to the being. The being seemed to be producing spirit energy and something else I could pin down, but hell I wasn't any good at detecting and identifying any kind of energy anyway due to my limited control.

"I am sure you have may have questions but first I have some." He spoke in his accent less voice. "Firstly do you want another chance, and if so what will you do with it?"

The first question I am unsure on. Do I deserve it? Technically I was the one who just blew up reality. I know Aizen created whatever device caused it but I almost literally lit the fuse. I could just sit here and take the rest of my guilt with me. I then thought about the second question. I can't as hell live a normal life, especially all the shit I've been through in the past year. I will probably end up protecting something; however my current situation shows how much I suck at that.

After much debation I turn to the apparition. "If you can I would like to redeem myself and I will do this by protecting something that's worth it."

The being seemed to ponder this then spoke "Protecting something seems to be at the core of you being. I can help you. I am what we refer to ourselves as creators. We each create existences for us to live in and watch. If one of them dies then both become fragmented and wither. To be honest you are what's keeping me alive. As we die a massive amount of energy is produced which becomes the next creator."

"So basically your god." I interrupt.

The being laughed and shook his head "The term god is infinitely flexible. Technically you are classed as a god and with your current power you could probably kill me. God is a matter of prospective by the person who named the being that title." His presence suddenly felt more serious. "What I can do for you is I can create a capsule that will allow you to survive reality resets after a creator dies, and allow you to move onto another reality. It can be run and maintained on your own power though I will have to increase it by giving over my remaining power and you can only be awakened by your purpose."

"Are you sure you are ok?" I ask. "You are basically giving up your life so I can live again."

"Don't worry. I am fading away anyway. By doing this I can die knowing that I helped someone and that future reality's will have more protection against this kind of calamity. Now let's start with creating the capsule."

Half an hour later I was floating in front of a large black cube which opened in front of me. Inside a large black chair sat with a holder for my blade and my soul reaper badge.

"Now," the creator said "I am all but done. Go sit in the capsule and I will transfer my power to you. You shall be in stasis for many years to come but eventually be reawakened. With this you can cross innumerable realities and with them their knowledge. By the way when I transfer my powers over to you will effectively be immortal." He said casually.

"WHAT!" I yelled "Why in hells name would I want to have the same thing that bastard wanted to achieve?!"

"Well it isn't true immortality, only aging stops and being a soul that means you are resistant to illness so that means you can only die through massive injury. And for you that would mean massive." He stated "If you're worried about not dying then in my experience nothing lasts forever. This is the only way."

"Fine, I will do it." He said reluctantly

"Thank you, and I wish you all the best in the future, Ichigo Kurosaki" the creator said as the capsule closed and my consciousness faded…

Nick Fury walked into a huge cavern that should not have existed. A team of archaeologists found an underground cavern when searching the area for lost tombs. The archaeologists quickly found out that that all the rock around it was natural and all hollowed out. As soon as shield caught wind of this they immediately took over investigating it.

Stepping inside Fury could see what looked like traditional Japanese buildings that sloped upwards to the largest building. Dotted around the underground cavern where various training grounds and weapons, mostly Japanese katana. As he walked up the large main flight of stairs that led directly to the top he noticed several large buildings that looked like they were living accommodations for the inhabitants. This place looked like a military training camp…

As he reached the top he greeted Agent Coulson who was with a science team and a few other Agents.

"What do we have Phil?" Fury asked in a tired tone. After this he had to go to the tesseract base where Selvig was having problems with the cube.

"Well I think that powerful objects like being square. As our research team reached the top of the tower we found this," He said pointing inside the top building "Large black cube. The researchers couldn't identify the element. Everything from laser cutters to grinders couldn't make a scratch in it. Then our wave sensors went ballistic after we set them up. Energy is being moved around the air in high frequency waves. It's a bit like when a person touches it by mistake. Can you guess the source?"

"Yes I can." Fury stated. "Can it be moved?"

"Yes but it's going to take some heavy duty machinery. Where do you want it delivered to?"

"The only available space is the Helicarrier with the necessary facilities. I don't care what it takes get it done."

"Yes Director" Coulson said whilst reaching for his phone.

It's going to be a long week Fury thought…


	2. Chapter 2:the Markings

Chapter 2: The markings

Fury Gave out a huge sigh on the Helicarrier bridge he had just lost the tesseract to a trickster god who enslaved some of his best scientists and agents including Selvig and Barton. He had sent out Coulson and Natasha to go round up Banner and Mr Stark. Rogers was also coming to help retrieve the cube. Well cube A anyway.

Cube B is still a complete mystery. It was sitting in the last unused science labs in which Dr Banner was going to be using soon. He decided that he was going to look into it after the whole tesseract business had blown over.

The day had just started and it was going to be a long one. He just knew it…

Dr Bruce Banner walked into his new lab Natasha Romanoff. The lab was reasonably spacious minus a 2 meter black cube in a glass container with various sensors in it. There were 4 desks with terminals hanging down on metal arms as well as lining the walls.

"Is than another cube, and if it is I thought it was meant to be smaller." Banner said half joking.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Well it's another cube but we don't know anything about it yet. It was literally put their 24 hours ago. I wouldn't worry about it. It's completely safe, as far as we can tell."

"Ok… That's reassuring. Anyway can you ask fury to forward all of Selvig's notes on the cube? It would help speed up the tesseracts recovery."

"I'll see what I can do. Allot of it is Level 7 classified and above." Natasha said like she was reaming it off from her shield training. She then suddenly turned around and walked out of the lab.

Studying the Black cube one last time he turned towards the monitors and started to go over the available options of finding the tesseract.

Fury didn't know whether his day got worst or better. Firstly Loki had been captured but his slaves had made off with a rare element for whatever scheme he was cooking up. Then there was the fact of Tony Stark finally turning up with Thor. They both could be helpful, but both had a fight that levelled a sixth of a forest. The only thing he was certain of was that things were escalating quickly.

"Um sir, we have a bit of a situation…" a security officer started knowing this is a trying time for Fury.

Fury let out a small sigh and turned to the officer. "What now agent." He uttered frustration clear on his voice.

"Um well… the second cube has shown signs of change. Dr Banner just reported in text appearing on the cube." the officer nervously replied.

"Analyse the language if possible to see what it says." Fury ordered turning away to look back at the latest reports not wanting to deal with it now. He had enough on his plate anyway.

"Sir, that actually won't be necessary. The text appears to be in English"

Fury marched through the door where Dr Banner and Mr Stark where staring at the Black cube. Since he had last seen the lab it was littered with machines for the tracking device all connected or in the process of being connected. However that wasn't the main focus of the 2 scientist's attention.

The cube now had visible markings on it accompanied by various symbols to make it all the more confusing. Starting with the symbols there are 3 crossed swords.

The first symbol looked like a regular katana blade like the ones that they found in the cavern. Secondly there was a huger sword if you could call it that. It looked a bit like an oversized meat cleaver but more curved and the blade slightly passed the end of the grip. The third looked like a katana but with three curves from the tip of the tip of the blade.

The second symbol was an irregular pentagon with some sort of skull in the middle. Scratches seemed present on the symbol as well as a loop at the top as if it was some kind of pendent.

However the most interesting thing was the text. The text was written in English which was odd as the cube was meant to predate the language, from what the science team had thought. _"The object you see in front of you was created to safeguard reality, for within resides one that lost his. If danger draws closer and options are running out place your hand on the cube and say capsule release to awaken the being within."_ Fury didn't know quite what to make of it. Black cube, the word being. Normally this would be where he gives extreme caution or his seal of approval to stay the fuck away.

Fury sighed. He had too much shit on his plate to be dealing with this, as well as that he had a nosey inventor and a curious scientist poking around it. With Stark around he will be lucky if it's not already all over the 4 corners of the internet and scheduled for tomorrows paper.

This needed to be addressed immediately.

"Stark, who have you told of this?" Fury asked.

"No one yet. Can't wait to put it on face book!" Stark said grinning.

"Stark!" Fury half yelled.

"Only joking, but seriously, what are you going to do about this?" Tony asked.

"I' calling a meeting up on the bridge between high ranking shield agents and the avengers." Answered Fury.

"Oh so you've already put us in a team and given it a name now? Great do we get one of your uniforms now to?" Tony sniped.

"It's easier than saying an armoured billionaire, angry scientist, god of thunder and war hero from the 1940's" Fury retorted before walking out.

Well that interrogation went well thought Fury sarcastically. The god of trickery had certainly lived up to his name. Getting answers from him was like getting blood from a stone. He rounded the corner into the bridge where the avengers and agents where gathered round the table discussing the interrogation. Most of them agreeing that he can't be reason with minus Thor still believing there is good left in him.

Fury sat at the end of the table causing everyone to settle to see what Fury would say.

"As we aren't getting anywhere with the first of our guests we can now turn to a possible second. Half of you wouldn't be here but as we have a leading scientist, engineer, god and a man with really good morals you can be part of this." Fury stated knowing that the true reason is that they would start investigating themselves if they weren't included in the meeting.

"About 48 hours ago we uncovered a cavern in rural japan. Inside there was what looked like an ancient military camp. In the biggest building at the top we found a large black cube that we couldn't find analyse. We had it shipped hear whilst we were afloat and is now sitting in Dr Banners and Mr Starks lab. Just over an hour ago text appeared on it claiming it held a 'being'. We are still unable to scan it or able to determine the energy it emanates. I am sure Mr Stark and Dr Banner will be able to confirm this." Fury said shooting a glance at the two looking slightly guilty.

"Ahm" Dr Banner coughed "Well it appears the energy acts like a wave but Director Fury is correct that we cannot scan it. Our best guess of what it's made out off though is some solidified form of the energy."

"Well that's more than the research team got. Once you have finished with the current project I would like you to start analysing the new cube, you to Mr Stark. I will be allowing access everyone here to all the current data concerning it and we will reconvene tomorrow afterwards" And with that Fury got up and left not wanting to get into a bullshit argument of ethics and feasibility.

With that he left for his office to finish his mountain of paperwork and backlog of phone calls.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

Today had gotten off to a bad start. Good news a black widow had managed to get information from a god that is meant to be the king of lies. Bad news he wants to try and unleash the hulk. Fury was storming towards the lab in the hopes of being able to stop one of Banners, outbursts.

He rounded the corner to see all the other avengers (minus the captain) there arguing including Banner. Not good

"Do you think you should remove yourself from this environment Dr Banner?" Fury asked calmly.

"He's fine. "Answered Tony. "By the way, what is phase 2?"

"Phase 2 is when shield uses the tesseract to create weapons." Answered the Steve walking through the door and depositing an almost century old hydra gun on the table. "Sorry Tony the computer was moving a little too slow for me."

Shit thought Fury.

"We were gathering all available data on the tesseract which includes these weapons." Fury argued trying to stop this before things got out of hand. This is exactly not what any of them needed.

"I'm sorry Nick what are you lying?" Tony said sarcastically whilst turning his monitor around to reveal schematics for tesseract powered weapons.

Double shit thought Fury realising he dug himself a hole.

"What's next running weapons on larger cubes with sentient life in them?" Tony said in a way Fury couldn't tell if he was serious or joking.

The argument continued for some time back and forth between the shield agents and the avengers, and the words "time bomb" that Banner described the way this was going wasn't far off. As the explosion went off Banner, Natasha and the black cube fell through the floor.

Natasha regained consciousness quickly, and quickly wish she hadn't.

She awoke to find Banner fighting his transformation, and losing. She did her best to reassure him. She should not have said "I swear on my life". Not the most tactful thing to say to a green rage monster that holds grudges.

Getting her leg free she started to move cautiously. Being pursued by the hulk is not a fun experience. Suddenly she heard breathing behind her, and quickly dodged to the left as the Hulk barged through some cooling pipes. She unintentionally backed into something Large and relatively smooth. She immediately realised it was the black cube. Hearing the thudding the feet she quickly flipped on top of the cube in just enough time before the hulk slammed into it and lodging it under some low hanging pipes.

The Hulk reeled in pain clutching his shoulder. Natasha dashed towards a service ladder only glancing back to see the cube sitting there without a single crack.

Half an hour later minus 2 gods, 1 hulk and 32 shield agents Fury walked towards the bridge down a bullet ridden corridor. Body bags were lining the corridor with the odd patch or red decorating the walls. The Helicarrier was still 1 turbine down due to the hack that Barton uploaded whilst enslaved so it wasn't going anywhere fast. The cube had been recovered from the lower decks and was now held in the vault sitting there like it normal dose.

As he rounded the corner to the bridge he could see Agent Hill and Romanoff talking near the head of the table. Tony looked glum sitting near the front looking into his clasped hands that where resting on the table. The captain was staring outside of the window looking thoughtfully.

Fury slowly walked around to the head of the table signifying the start of what was probably going to be one of his more interesting meetings.

"The situation couldn't be any more severe" Fury started "We have no clue where Loki is headed, we do know that he is going to unleash an army to conquer this word from anywhere from 4 to 48 hours' time and we are at our lowest. Yes the plan was to create weapons from the cube, but I never put all my chips on that bet though. I and Agent Coulson believed in something greater. Stark already knows it. The Avengers initiative was designed to bring together the world's best and brightest to help give the world a better tomorrow. Superhero's."

At that word Tony began to stand up to walk out.

"I would like you to stay Mr Stark. I need your help on this one." Fury said telling the truth for once.

Stark slowly sat down and got ready to hear what Fury had to say.

"Now if anyone can do anything, anything at all to find where in hell that bastard of a god is then we may have a chance. Otherwise all we can do is wait to see where the portal opens and deal with this army when it comes through."

Captain Rogers was the first person to speak up after prolonged silence.

"I may not be able to help find the cube but I do have another suggestion. Five of us no matter how good we are can't hold back let alone defeat an army with superior technology." The captain said as Fury started to catch wind of what he was saying.

"We are tangling with one powerful being and you want to unleash another on the world. Not happening." Fury said giving a cold stare to the captain.

"If what you said about creating a team of the world's best and brightest then you are going to have to consider it. You saw the carvings on the cube, and I am willing to go out on a bit of faith to trust it. I suggest we call a vote with the current members around the table to decide." Finished Rogers who leaned back in his chair.

"Fine," said Fury giving in "but I don't like giving 5 people a vote which could decide the fate of the world."

"Ok all for." said Steve raising his hand.

Three other hands followed suit to which Fury sighed "Fine I guess I better have it moved out of the vault then."

The Five headed down the stairs down to the hanger as the lift was full of shrapnel and shell casings from one hour prior. The various flight crews had been ordered to leave the hanger for their own safety unless things went… badly. The black cube stood in the centre of the hanger with 2 Agents guarding it.

"You are relieved for now so go get some rest." Fury half ordered to the Agents who left without a word.

"Would you do the honours cap?" Tony joked

Rolling his eyes Steve walked towards the cube which ominously loomed over him. The cryptic images and mysterious text ever present on the dark exterior. Here goes nothing he thought placing his hand on its centre.

"Capsule release"

Stepping back Steve watched as the text began to melt away and become smooth again. As the cube opened enough for a crack to be visible running through the cubes centre they all staggered back. It felt like they were being crushed under mountains and where being pushed by the hulk.

Light was starting to become visible and started leaking out of the door, and in 3 different colours. Black and read was the first energy which was within close contact with the blue energy. Finally white energy started spreading out and mingling with the others. The top of the cube folded back fully and the light shot upwards into a pillar, hitting the top of the Helicarrier roof shaking it to its core.

After 2 minutes of the massive energy dispersal it began to die down eventually getting to tolerable levels.

"Now that is why we don't go opening every casual going!" Fury shouted slowly rising from the floor.

The Captain was already up off the floor and walking towards the opened cube. A dust cloud had been formed by its opening but he could make out a figure siting in a black chair. Slowly the dust cloud cleared to reveal more details. The man was wearing a black traditional Japanese robe with a white cloth holding it together. He had a series of black x tattoos and what looked like a katana in a holder by his side along with that strange badge with a skull on it that appeared on cubes surface. Finally and his most striking feature was bright orange hair that looked long and messy.

As all the dust finally cleared he realised how young he looked. He didn't look any older than 18. He just sat there, eyes closed, not moving.

"Hey Steve what can you see in there?" Shouted Stark lying on his back looking defeated.

Fury came and stood beside the Captain.

"Is he alive?" asked Fury

Before Steve could answer he thought saw his finger twitch.

Turning to fury he said "Not sure." Before turning back to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him.


End file.
